


Traitor

by Rule34NSFWOnly



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib in trouble, Dib is dead btw...maybe., Earth is Destroyed, GIR is basically the guy who tells us everything, GIR is smart, Galatic armada, Help, Hostile humans, I need help. lol, I spell shit wrong..., M/M, Rape, Sexual, Very Sexual, Zim discovers emotions, Zim is like an emotional teenager, Zim the hero, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rule34NSFWOnly/pseuds/Rule34NSFWOnly
Summary: What if Zim did manage to conquer the Earth and the human race was destitute? This story puts both of those elements into play, but with a twist of lies, inside missions, torture, character death and the crushing reality that no one loves you and you were used as a tool in someone's plan.That...was the case at first, but things changed. Dib and Zim, changed. They're not the same boys you once knew, no--they've have grown into something impossible.Read Traitor to find out more, and keep your eyes to the stars.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I personally DO NOT ship Dib/Zim, but I watched a YT video that helped me write this and I owe it to them and that video, I recommend you watch it. Its called "Sincerely, Zim" by Poka Tutu. Its a good animation, please sub to them. They are great.

"HE'S IN HERE!" The angry mob outside screams as they slam against Zim's door in his intergalatic space shuttle. "Gir, what do we do?! I can't think with all of these...icky emotions..." Gir scans around the room finding a hatch leading down to the escape pods. "This way!" Gir yells pointing towards the now opened hatch.

Zim doesn't question it and follows after Gir the second he jumps in. They both landed in an old part of the ship that hasn't been used for centuries. This ship was orginally designed for Zim's escape once he conqured Earth and destroyed every human in sight, but things have changed since then.

"Gir...I don't feel comfortable being in this place. What is wrong with me?!" Zim pulled at his antennas in utter confusion. Gir tugged on Zim's clothing pointing towards the override controls on the panel. Zim walked over towards the panel, he wasn't familiar with this tech. As he read it he discovered it was in Earth-lingo, but also known as English.

Zim instantly broke down reading these letters little by little. He was so upset he didn't hear the angry mob busting down his door above him. "Master, we gotta go!" Gir shrieked as he slams his robot fists onto the panel initiating the self-destruction sequence which activated the escape pods.

Gir pulled Zim towards one of the pods forcing him inside then locking the doors as the humans quickly found their way into the lower room which they resided. "THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE, MAKE SURE THEY DON'T LEAVE!!!" A woman screamed as her and several other random angry humans pounded on the pod's glass and on the panel.

Zim remained completely numb to the situation and sat there in complete sadness without showing an ounce of emotion other than his eyebrows arching in a concern look. Gir panicked and pushed a red button which sent them out into space heading towards the now conquered Earth.

"Earth?" Zim questioned as he looked at their destination. "Gir, I can't go back to Earth, not after everything that has happened--I--" Gir slapped Zim as hard as he possibly could. "Get ahold of yourself!" Gir screamed. "This isn't like you! If we're going to get to the bottom of this we're going to have to go back to where it started. Do you remember where the hologram station is?" "Hologram station...Gir, how do you even know about that?" "I didn't tell you, but Dib re-programmed me. The truth about the mission, Master is that... the Tallest wanted to get rid of you."

Zim was shocked to hear this news. He knew the Tallest didn't like him, but...no...it all makes sense now. He thought. "This is my punishment for killing Dib..." Gir shook his head. "NO! You and I both know you didn't kill him!" "How can you be so sure?" Zim questioned cocking his head.

"How blind could you possibly be?! Ugh, nevermind. I forget that Irkens don't understand complex emotions, even if its their own." Zim didn't understand what Gir was trying to say, but that didn't matter. As they sat there in silence their pod crashed in the middle of Zim's last known base on Earth.

The whole world was in shambles, not a single human or living soul could be seen and if there were any...then they wouldn't be kind. Gir and Zim wandered the streets for a while until making their way to an uncharted area that no human has ever been. This land was untouched, the grass was still green and very few creatures remained in this area.

Zim took a deep breath before stomping three time and knocking twice on the surface of the Earth. Soon the ground shook and spun slowly opening a hatch into an underground base. "Get in." Zim said as he pushed Gir into the strange base. Soon Zim jumped after him landing on his feet as the lid up above closed after them.

Lights flickered on revealing a long hallway filled with empty rooms of experiments that were to never be found or created. Gir and Zim walked down the long corridor. Gir peeked into each different room, each one was specially designed for whatever was meant to be placed in them. As they reached the end there was a large vault door.

"Peace Among Earth." Zim quietly said and soon the vault door opened allowing entrance for the two. Gir quickly pieced who this belonged to. This was Dib underground base and laboratory. He heard rumors about it from the residents of Earth, but he didn't know it was real.  
Zim walked up several steps where couple panels were laid in front of him looking over a large empty room. In the back of this room facing across from Zim was a broken vat that was once going to be used for him, but things have changed. Pressing several buttons and switching several switches a hologram of an older teenager Dib appeared before him.

Zim's face looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and shaking hands. "So this is the hologram room..." Gir said looking around then at the hologram in front of him. "Dib..." He said sorrowfully. It was obvious the two missed Dib very much, their relationship was kept secret for so many years. To think it started off as to learn each other's weaknesses. Zim chuckled and smiled a bit at the thought.

The hologram began to speak. "Hello, and welcome to the hologram room. Well, I guess its not much of a room now since this hologram has been activated. I made this room originally to capture my greatest foe, not just mine, but the Earth's, however that changed over time. I didn't expect for me to fall in love...with an alien." Zim covered his mouth, not out of shock or fear, but out of sadness seeing the man he once cared for speaking for the first time in years since his death.

It was like he was brought back to life. Gir watched Zim carefully studying his movements, facial expressions and heart rate. His heart was beating faster and faster with each second and with each following second his body started to shake and tremble. "I saw myself as a paranormal investigator. I was going to prove to the world that I wasn't crazy, conduct experiments on these strange creatures and become world famous. Everyone would have known my name and everyone who doubted me would be for shamed! See what I did there? I rhymed. Heh, Zim would have loved that...maybe your are Zim, watching this hologram..."

Zim backed away, strange dark blobs started to stream down his face, was it sweat? No, they were tears. Gir has never seen an Irken cry before. Their tears are black, that information was never written. I guess an alien never had any reason to cry before. "If you are Zim...then click the pink button under the table." Zim walked forward towards the panels and found a dirty button marked with a 'Z' under it. Gently, Zim pressed the button. The hologram restarted and played a new message.

This one was chaotic, and frantic. Dib didn't look well, his glasses were broken, his clothes were torn and he had bruises all over his body. "Zim! Zim! I don't know if you're watching this right now, but I'm in trouble! I'm sorry I never told you this, but I re-programmed your robot. He was dumb okay?! I wanted him to be useful to you for once. Before it was just me being an asshole and not fixing him, but now... I care! I'm so sorry, Zim!"

In the background Zim could hear shouting and banging and glass breaking. Sirens went off and lights flashed. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm running out of time! Zim! If you're watching this DO NOT LOOK FOR ME! YOU HEAR ME?! DO NOT LOOK FOR ME! I WAS NEVER GOOD TO YOU ALIVE, SO I HOPE IN DEATH I WILL BE! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME AND I CAN'T--" People could be heard shouting from behind.

Dib looks in their direction, his face is horrified as he clutches notes and random papers to his chest. "THERE YOU ARE YOU TRAITOR!" An older man yells as he tackles Dib to the floor. Zim could hear him being chocked by the man as the hologram camera is knocked on the floor. Dib taps on the floor several times, it was Morse code. 'R.U.N' That's what Dib left as a last message to Zim.

Gir stood there watching Zim. "Master?" Gir asked still watching Zim as he wiped away his eyes with his left arms. Zim looked down at Gir with a determined expression and the fire will to fight. "We're getting him back."


	2. Headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim finds some information about the older man that captured Dib, but also remembers a moment he had with Dib before the Earth was destroyed, what he finds is the best news he hears in these past several years

The secret hatch to Dib's underground base opened with steam as Zim and Gir jumped out from the large opening. Zim was stomping away as it closed as Gir followed after him. They remained in silence for a good few hours before either of them spoke as they were passing the ruins of the city and multiple dead bodies laid in the streets.  
These sights sent shivers down Zim's spine. "What a mess." Zim muttered under his breath as he lightly pushed a dead human's hand away with the tip of his shoe. Gir looked around before staring back at Zim whom continued to look ahead with a glare on his face and fire in his eyes.

"Master?" Gir spoke. Zim stopped in his tracks staring down at Gir with the same expression. "How are we going to find Dib?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Zim furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't sure himself either. He quickly pulled up the video he found in Dib's base. He recorded it instinctively in case he ever would need it or to just hear Dib's voice again.

Frame by frame Zim watched the video of Dib's capture on repeat until he stopped on a single split image of when Dib was attacked the an older gentleman he has never seen before. His face was blurred from motion, but a closer look said a new story. This human wasn't human at all. In fact the face they were wearing was just a mask.  
Zim zoomed in on the image scanning the man's body for any hint or clue who he might be, unlike Zim this man cleverly disguised himself in case if someone ever found him, but why? Why go through the trouble of covering your tracks and hiding his face? "Gir, analyze this image." Zim gave the image link to Gir.

Gir searched the image to the finest detail to the smallest pixel. Nothing came up. Gir shook his head. "There was nothing I could find. This man was smart to hide anything that would link him in any way. I wish we were smart like that...maybe we could've hidden a little better." Gir unknowingly mocked Zim's intellect.  
Zim replayed the vide over and over, frame by frame. Every time he would always land on the same image over and over again. It was like the video was tampered with. Tampered...Zim thought. "That's it!" Zim screamed pointing up to the sky. "Gir, I need you to go get the hologram camera to Dib's house as soon as possible." Gir saluted, "Yes sir!" then he was off vanishing into the horizon.

Zim made his way to Dib's house, it was destroyed, but still somewhat intact. The most important part wasn't the house itself, it was Dib's room. Zim run up the steps into his room where cracked monitors were strung up by a single cord hanging from their original resting place, others were still flashing blue and some were broken beyond repair.  
Zim searched his room head to toe, he still couldn't find what he was looking for. "If I were Dib trying to hide a hacking device of any kind from my enemy...where would I hide it?" Zim tapped on his chin several times the suddenly remembering what Dib told him several years ago before the world was destroyed.

Zim and Dib sat upon Dib's bed as he scanned Zim's insides with his x-ray he installed on his computer. Normally Dib wouldn't ever have the chance to be able to scan an alien, but he grew found of this one. It was strange, it was like a flip inside him was switched or something. Zim sat there wearing his human disguise looking up towards the ceiling and kicking his legs. No matter how old they gotten, Zim was forever always going to stay the same size.

Dib knew this, so he wanted to learn more. "So...Zim, how come you don't grow any taller?" Zim remained silently for a while taking a single glance at Dib then back at the ceiling. "Well...The Irkens were always short. At the start we use to be rather peaceful beings, but when we were mocked and teased for our size we came up with a plan. The tallest Irkens would become known as the Tallest and receive the leadership of the whole planet we live on. We were so bent up with rage and unchecked aggression we kind of became the most feared creatures in the entire galaxy. However, so answer your question as to why I don't grow any taller is because I already am an adult. I have been for the last several years. In fact ever since I met you I have been."

Dib was at a lost for words, he didn't expect Zim to be so open about it. Zim looked at Dib was a quizzical look. "Why is your mouth open like that?" Zim asked, Dib shook his head, closed him mouth and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Oh, I was just shocked you'd tell me that." Zim seemed pretty calm, it was strange. "Hm, yeah I guess that makes sense."  
"Say...how long have we been doing this study of each other for?" Dib asked trying to change the subject. "Five months." Zim said simply. "Seriously? Only five months? It feels a lot longer than that..." Zim looked down at Dib's chest, he was starring at it rather intensely that Dib took notice. "What are you staring at?" He asked, "Your heart." Dib jumped back in shock. "M-My heart?! WH-WHY?! ARE YOU PLANNING TO DISSECT IT?" Zim shook his head.

"No, I just saw it beating abnormally fast. Why is that?" "Because you scared me." "You scared yourself, Dib worm. I was talking about when you asked how long we've been doing this human/alien study." Dib was silent for a second. "Maybe because...I was excited?" "Excited?" Zim cocked his head. "You know, excited as in...how do I put this? Excited to know more about you." Zim sat there in shock looking a Dib.

Dib reflected Zim's expression. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you came here to ask me something right?" "Oh yeah, that's right. You don't happen to have something that can make me find people do you?" "Find people?" "Yeah you know...uhm... like...your sister for example, if you're trying to find her, you'd scan her face and it will show you her location. That kind of thing." Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I have a thing like that? Can't you just build something like that?" Zim rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I would be happy to, but my machine is broken because Gir destroyed it with unnecessary attachment towards animals... In the end, it will never be finished at this rate." Zim slouched forwards the slowly sliding off Dib's bed. He forgets why he even agreed to this human/alien study of theirs.

"Uhm... actually, I do have something like that, but it only works on aliens." Zim popped up poking his head over the bed with his arms gripping onto the covers. Dib turned his pillow over revealing a small slit in the back of it. It was big enough for his hand to reach in. Dib slipped his hand inside and pulled out a small micro camera. Its designed to scan aliens and find their locations.

"How do you even know it works on aliens?" Zim asked, and honestly he already pieced it together before Dib answered. He instantly thought it was a stupid question. "I...used it on you several times." "SEVERAL TIMES?!" Zim shouted. "Why use it so many times when you just need to do it once?!" "Well, its not the simple, its kind of faulty. The GPS only lasts several minutes before you have to input the image of the person again. I rarely used it, when I did it was to usually find you in space." Zim looked at Dib with half-lidded eyes and a straight face.

"So what you keep a picture of me in your bedroom nightstand or something?" "W-WHAT?! NO! Don't be ridiculous. Its in my wallet." Zim slapped his hand to his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I swear Dib, you make it sound like you have an obsession. Not with alien, no...with me." Dib glared at Zim, knowing he had more to add as Zim slid his hand off his face and revealed a devilish grin. "Do you have an alien crush, Dib~" He cooed in a mocking manner as he jumped onto the bed facing him with his arms on either side of Dib.

"No! Get away from me!" That only made Zim's grin wider. "C'mon~ You can tell me~" Dib tried to kick him away. "No! Stop!" "Dib~" "GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" Suddenly Dib's door slams open, behind that door was Dib's evil little sister Gaz.  
"Will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I AM *TRYING* To watch a movie and I can't DO THAT with your racket! I don't care what kind of gay shit you're up to, but KEEP IT DOWN!" She commands as she grabs the door handle slamming it close. Zim and Dib look at each other shocked then begin laughing like good friends.

Those were the days, Zim thought as he smiled at the ceiling. His heart fluttered when he thought of it, but the he suddenly felt sick. Vomiting up whatever was in his stomach. "Ugh...jet lag." He said to himself wiping his mouth. He turned Dib's now soiled pillow from the rain and other random weather stuff and forced his hand into the small cut inside pulling out a small micro camera. He was amazed it wasn't damaged.  
Gir runs in retrieving the holocamera. "I GOT IT MASTER!" Gir shouted making parts of the house fall. "Oops." "Gir you really need to control your volume level." Gir nodded as Zim took the holocamera from him. "If this can scan images, then maybe it can scan videos too." Zim connected the two devices and thankfully his hunch was right.  
However, he was a dumbass to think that it would look at just the one image he needed, instead it scanned every image inside the video showing him different locations. Zim slouched forward in agony. "Great." He said sarcastically. "Master, maybe one of these locations has Dib. We could find him that much faster now." Zim jumped up. "YES! YOU'RE RIGHT GIR!" He shouts making more parts of the house fall. Gir looks around anxiously.  
"If we go to one of these locations, at least *one* of them has Dib somewhere. I can't believe its going to be this easy. DIB YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He shouts again making the entire house crumble. "Master, your voice was too loud." Zim sighs from within the rubble. "I know, Gir...I know."


End file.
